Aftermath
by CorruptionIsFun
Summary: I have returned! and I bring a new story that will be developed over a long period. Survivors of war have a hard time adjusting. Even more so when you are only teenagers. Lets see how the boy who lived and the smartest witch of her generation handle it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N I have been gone for a long time. I won't apologise for it because unfortunately real life does always have to come first. But I am back and I am starting a new story. It will be based on Harry and Hermione because well after decades of joy from Harry Potter they are still the only thing that makes sense

Hermione Granger was beyond angry. She prided herself on being able to control her temper and even to the point of having a strong degree of self control. She admittedly only lost her temper a few times, the Yule Ball and of course the punch that made her famous in her own right but all of this seemed like child's play compared to this moment.

For in her hand she held the only book that Ron had ever paid any real attention to- _12 Failsafe ways to charm Witches_. She had heard of this book of course but had never considered that Ron would ever have used such a thing in an attempt to woo her.

The last three weeks since the fall of Voldemort had been celebration after celebration. Harry, Ron and she were all being awarded the order of Merlin 1st class with the remaining members of the order all being awarded the same. A special commendation was also being given to Neville Longbottom for his efforts of withstanding the Carrow siblings and protecting the youngsters of Hogwarts during the seventh year at the school most considered home rather than a place of learning. The attempt to corrupt or tarnish that reputation extinguished as soon as Voldemort had been stopped by her best friend Harry.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" the question pulled Hermione back into the moment now as she found herself sitting in the kitchen of Grimmuald Place with the focus of her rage having just entered the room.

"What in the name of Merlin is this?" She asked sternly, Ron curious let his eyes wonder to the object in question, it was at this moment that his face turned a similar shade of red to that of the famous Weasley red. Hermione could see his brain attempting to come up with a lie that would remove the death glare that the young witch was shooting in his direction.

"Well... I... er... Fred and George gave it to me on my seventeenth birthday and... Well..." Ron stammered clearly allowing his mouth to sputter words before his brain could formulate coherent sentences.

"Just when I believed that there was a possibility of us becoming something exclusive and serious, I find this. I must admit Ronald I am impressed, I have never seen you dedicate so much energy into the study of a book. Had you adapted that ambition into your studies you could have easily flourished at Hogwarts rather than having to pouch off of me and expecting me to complete your home work for you!" she stated, somehow managing to keep her tone in a calm centre despite the urge to curse him building within her.

"Herms it's not what you think, I was..." Ron started but Hermione cut him off

"For the one millionth time DO NOT CALL ME HERMS!" Hermione lost control for a few moments but attempted to regain her composure.

"I wanted us to be a part of something special, the three of us spent the last year attempting to complete an impossible odyssey. If we forget the time you abandoned me and Harry. You even mentioned SPEW. I had begun to believe that you had matured enough to understand the concept and potential of being in an adult relationship but after this? No I am sorry Ronald but there will never be me and you in this capacity. I am not a project or piece of home work that needs completion. I do not need to be studied and I do not need to be swayed and I certainly do not need a relationship with someone who needs a book to teach him how to interact with women! Hermione said as she walked out of the kitchen pressing the book into Ron's chest with perhaps more force then she would have originally intended.

"Hermione... wait!" Ron started but she turned and cut him off before he could even finish the sentence.

"No Ron, I did my waiting, and now I know the truth. You and I spent seven years circling this possibility and it took a misogynistic book for you to make a move? No I am worth more than a failsafe." Ron did not have an answer. He knew that Hermione was not going to be reasoned with, he had learned from experience that the best thing for him to do was to back off and let Hermione calm down.

"I am going to mum's for a bit, Charlie is heading back to Romania soon and I want to see him off before he goes... Can we discuss this later?" He asked but Hermione did not answer, accepting he was not going to get a response, Ron opened the door and Hermione heard the unmistakable crack as he disapparated away from the ancestral home of the black family.

It was several hours later when Hermione heard the front door open again, she looked up at the hallway and saw Harry walking through the door slamming the door shut with a rage she had not seen since Remus had entered the house asking to join their quest for what seemed like a millennia ago.

"Just... who lived" she heard him grumble with a bitterness and rage she did not like to see on her best friends face

"Harry? Are you ok?" She asked tentatively as she followed him into the sitting area where he had thrown himself onto the couch with a great huff

"Fantastic" he said with perhaps more spite in his voice then he had intended instantly regretting his tone he immediately apologised.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't take it out on you, I have not had a very good morning. Ginny has got it into her head that we are now engaged and put an ad in the Daily Prophet announcing it to the world that we are to be married at the earliest opportunity, I am only 18 years old for crying out loud I don't want to get married yet!" Hermione sat down next to him.

"Why would she do such a thing?" She queried

"it seems a bit ironic that she done this shortly after we got into an argument over the future, she had wanted us to get a joint vault at Gringotts so we could" he held his fingers and motioned "begin to plan our future" harry sighed placing his head into hands feeling the unmistakable feelings of an argument brewing.

"That's terrible, I am sorry you are having so much trouble. I had thought once this war was over we would have been able to sink back into normal life and live a simple life. That prospect now seems even more daunting then hunting for horcruxes" Hermione said as she gripped his shoulder, Harry rolled his head to face her.

"Has something happened with you and Ron then?" Harry asked, Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and recounted her discovery and subsequent argument with Ron over the elusive book.

"Ron gave me a copy of that book on my seventeenth birthday. I must admit I found it quite disturbing knowing at the time I had an unofficial relationship with his sister. I used the book as a fuel for the fire back when we were in the tent, I find the concept of the book quite disturbing" Harry replied as she finished her tale.

"I think the pressure of this aftermath has put a bit too much on all of us, the constant celebrations. The interviews, the award ceremony then with all of this going on with Ron and Ginny it is just a bit too much to take" Harry said standing and removing the jacket he had been wearing.

"What can be done about it though?" Hermione replied

"I think we need a break, away from the Wizarding world and maybe even away from Great Britain for a while, let this whole thing sink in and to let the dust settle. I do not want admiration and praise for destroying Voldemort. Truthfully I want to put the whole thing behind me and just attempt to live life with some peace and quiet" Harry said after a short pause as he contemplated the options

"Well... I do have one suggestion for that" Hermione responded as she handed opened her bag and pulled out an envelope handing to Harry for him to read. It was a plane ticket to Australia, Hermione was planning on going to retrieve her parents and bring them home. Her final task

"You could come with me if you want" she said as Harry handed her the documents back

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Harry asked excitement brewing, Hermione was planning to use air travel rather than portkey which excited him greatly, and he had never been on an airplane before.

"Yes of course, my parents know you already so I am sure that they would be delighted to see you again. Once I have removed the memory modification charm that is" Hermione chuckled.

For the first time that day Harry had happiness in his stomach and it was thanks once again to Hermione. Always saving him when things seemed lost. But there was so much outstanding still to do he suddenly thought to himself. Hermione it seemed had thought of this already.

"We can use the quibbler, thanks to his support of us during the war the Quibbler has taken over the Daily Prophet as the forefront magical newspaper facility. Xeno would happily publish anything you posted. Simply explain your desires to step back from the magical community, you saved the world Harry. No one can be mad at you for wanting to have some peace and quiet"

"Do not forget though Hermione, this isn't just about _the boy who lived_ anymore. You are probably as well known and respected magically now as what I was and am" Harry replied knowing Hermione would never give herself any credit for her achievements as well. This caused her to blush.

"Then we could do a joint letter, I have told Ron that me and him is not happening so I have nothing keeping me here, what would you say to Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I told her to give me some space so this would be giving that space I have requested. I will write to her explaining that I am going with you to help locate and bring your parents home. She will understand that.

"So operations bring my parents home is on?" Hermione asked with a sense of excitement. Harry grinned.

"It is on" was his simple reply.

_A letter to the magical community. _

_As you know this last year has been a trying one for us all, loved ones were lost. More were injured and sacrifices were made to bring victory to an unwinnable war._

_This has extracted a heavy toll on the both of us and so with a heavy heart we are taking a break from the spot light and withdrawing from the magical community whilst we recover from this quest that has cost so much._

_Those that need to know where we are have been so informed and all magical post with the exception of a few has been redirected to give us the chance to recharge our proverbial batteries._

_Do not think we will not return because we will be back, the Ministry of Magic and minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has been informed that although honoured we have refused the acceptance of the Order of Merlin to which we have explained our reasons. He has graciously accepted them._

_We shall return when the time is right, do not worry there is no lasting danger now. _

_The Wizarding world is safe and is now time for us to put our lives back on track._

_Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger._

Ok so there it is.

I am expecting this to be a lengthy story and I have a lot of plans in motion which I am very excited to develop.

If you liked this please feel free to review. If you didn't then... ha-ha you just wasted you time reading this

It's good to be back


	2. Chapter 2

11 years later.

_NEW APPOINTMENT FOR HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_In an official notice today published by headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall two of the most illustrious and famous names in Wizarding society today have accepted teaching positions within the school which housed the final battle with the vanquish of he who must not be named._

_Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter have been confirmed today by the headmistress to have accepted the spots of Defence against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration positions respectively._

_It is of little surprise that these positions would seem most befitting to them both, Mr. Potter who triumphs and elations speak for themselves not only in his victory in the Wizarding war but also in his initiatives and actions taken with Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt in the new established Auror Police Force. Mrs. Potter of course hailed as the brightest witch of her age takes the position whilst stepping down from her position within the Ministry of Magic's Magical Law Enforcement. Her work in acquiring rights for magical creatures such as Goblins and House Elves alike mirror in comparison to the enterprise that she shared with Mr. Potter known as M.U.G.G.L.E (Mostly useless gadgets guarantees life ensures) this enterprise will be spearheaded by the carefully selected representatives that the Potter's at this point have not divulged to public release._

_When asked for comments Headmistress McGonagall had this to say "it is marvellous that the Potter's have agreed to return to Hogwarts to fill these positions, it is our hope that the supposed curse of the defence against the dark arts position will be broken at last as Mr. Potter passes on his extensive knowledge of defence whilst Miss Granger I mean Mrs Potter will surely delight students with her extensive knowledge of magic as a whole"_

_We at the daily prophet wish them both the very best and hope that they prosper. _

_In other news the appeal cases for both Ronald Billius Weasley and Ginerva Weasley started again today after recent events. Both are facing 75 years in Azkaban for the infamous incidents which occurred almost 10 years ago. Mr and Mrs Potter are expected to attend to give witness statements but have refrained from speaking publicly. At the request of the Potter's no magical press will be allowed entry into the hearing and the crimes themselves remain undisclosed at the order of the Minister for Magic. _

"Well it seems news travels fast" Harry said reading the Daily Prophet as Hermione sat on the sofa reading a book.

"Well what did you expect? They were hardly going to leave us in peace still" She replied placing her red book mark in the page smiling as the child animation of the young baby Harry flying on the broomstick played in a swell of golden lines.

"I spoke with Mum and Dad earlier on" Harry begun as he walked over and sat next to Hermione taking her hand "they send their love, they have just finished the redecorating at Grimmuald Place, Kreacher was delighted to be able to help and even got to pick the tableware and colour scheme for the kitchen"

Hermione smiled "Can you honestly say that 12 years ago you would have said a sentence that involved Kreacher helping muggles?" Harry laughed but did not give a response.

They sat in the small living space of the cottage in Godrics Hollow, the gentle breeze of a warm summers evening drawing circling through the house as outside the sounds of children playing could be heard distantly.

"I don't want to go to the appeal" Harry said after a few moments.

"Me neither" Hermione's simple response

"Isn't there another way for them to continue this process without us having to attend... after what they did" Hermione said her voice cracking slightly as Harry squeezed her hand.

"I know sweetness I know, it's all I can do to not get angry just thinking about it but Shack has said after this we would not be required to attend any more. One hour for the rest of our lives, we just need to be strong and pull through, facing this as if it were another Horcrux. Together." Harry replied as he removed his hand and placed it around Hermione's shoulder who sighed as she cuddled into him.

"Have you got your teaching plan sorted out?" Hermione asked a short while later whilst they sat in the comfortable silence

"Yes I've got the first few weeks all prepared, I would like to say that after the ministry this would be a piece of cake but then I think back to when we were children at Hogwarts, how unprepared we were.. Ok how unprepared I was" as he felt Hermione tense at the insinuation she was unprepared for her school life at Hogwarts.

Both had been looking forward to returning to Hogwarts, when Professor McGonagall offered them the positions both knew that it had come from not a sense of wanting famous faces to return to the school but mainly due to the fact that they were the most qualified and the only two people who could have filled such roles.

"I wonder how Teddy is feeling right now" Harry mused thinking of his god son who was starting his 1st year at Hogwarts in the coming days as well both Harry and Hermione had taken him to Diagon Alley to collect his supplies and he was positively bouncing with joy the entire time. It took all of his willpower not to buy him a broom there and then but he knew that the rules of first years not being allowed their own brooms still remained. Unless of course he was lucky enough to make the Qudditch team Hermione had said he could buy the broom then.

"If I know that young man and I am proud to say I do he will be going over everything he has again making sure that he hasn't forgotten anything" Hermione laughed reminded of how she had done the exact same thing many years ago.

"sounds like someone else I know" Harry said knowing Hermione had been thinking the same thing

"I wonder if it will be a quiet year" Hermione pondered

"Hermione this is us remember? Load and eventful just seems like part of the job description.

Little did they know just how right they were.

So I am trying something different with this story. I am going to do every few chapters as a flash forward so we can peak ahead. It's kind of my way of adding spoilers whilst not actually spoiling much.

I am still working on the plot but have a rough idea of what I want to achieve.

These chapters are going to get longer and eventually I am hoping to have around 5000 words per chapter. Because I work full time I want you all to know that this won't be a chapter every other day. I have to put real life first but I will always do my best to come back to this and add to it. I am very excited to watch this unfold.

Also does anyone have suggestions for a BETA reader? Have used them in the past but its definitely something I would consider again


End file.
